The present invention relates to a control data setting method and a data storage medium of an active mount control apparatus for controlling an active mount which actively suppresses vibrations of a vehicle body.
Conventionally, as an active control method of an engine mount which is an active mount provided in an automobile, adaptation control section 40 using a delay harmonic synthesizer minimum average square filter (DXHS LMS filter, hereinafter) is applied to a control apparatus 30 of an experiment vehicle F as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 for example, an optimal filter coefficient at each arbitrary revolution number (frequency) is obtained and such coefficient is stored as a reference data map. The stored data map 46 is taken out in the form of an ROM, and it is applied to the control apparatus 30 of a mass-produced vehicle M as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9, and the active control is carried out. That is, a crankshaft revolution pulse and the like is taken out from a vibration generation source 51 such as an engine or the like of an automobile which is a signal source by means of a sensor 12, a frequency judging section 41 judges that the taken out value is a frequency xcfx89 to be controlled, and a signal to be controlled of the frequency xcfx89 to be controlled is selected and output. This signal x is corrected in amplitude and phase by a filter coefficient of the data map 46, and synthesized into a sinusoidal signal and output. The output signal y is supplied to a system 43 to be controlled (transmission function G), and a processing signal z is output. With this processing signal z, external forced is suppressed through a transmission system 52 (Gxe2x80x2) which is vibration of the engine or the like. With this operation, a sensor for detecting vibration can be omitted in the control apparatus 30, and a structure of the control apparatus 30 can be simplified as compared with the adaptation control apparatus.
The adaptation control method using the DXHS LMS filter reduces the amount of calculation of the filter coefficient in an adaptation minimum average square filter (Filtered-X LMS), and is carried out in the following manner. In the adaptation control, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the crankshaft revolution pulse or the like is taken out from a vibration generation source 51a such as an engine or the like of a automobile F which is a signal source by means of a sensor 12, the frequency judging section 41 judges that the taken out value is a frequency xcfx89 to be controlled, and a signal to be controlled of the frequency xcfx89 to be controlled is selected and output to an adaptation filter W42. This signal x is corrected in amplitude and phase by a filter coefficient of an adaptation filter W42, and synthesize into a sinusoidal signal and output. The output signal y is supplied to a system 43 to be controlled (transmission function G), and a processing signal z is output. In the processing signal z, an external force d through a transmission system 52a (Gxe2x80x2) which is vibration of the engine or the like is added and detected as an observed value in the observing point by a sensor. In the vibration control, a target of detection value of the sensor is 0, and a difference with respect to the target is an error signal e. Using the error signal e(n) and an estimated value of an estimated transmission function 44 which was previously defined, the adaptation filter W is sequentially renewed by a digital filter 45 (DXHS LMS).
However, mass-produced engine mounts are varied in mount performance especially depending upon production lots. Therefore, if the above reference data map is input uniformly to active mount control apparatuses for vehicles in which engine mounts of different production lots are utilized, since there is variation in engine mounts, the vibration control effect is not sufficiently exhibited or vibrations may be worsened on the contrary.
The present invention is for solving the above problems, and it is an object of the invention to provide a control data setting method and a data storage medium of an active mount control apparatus capable of appropriately and easily obtaining the vibration reduction effect by the active control with respect to the mass-produced active mount.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a control data setting method of an active mount control apparatus in which a pulse signal of periodicity is applied from a vibration generating source of a vehicle to an active mount which is a mount having a vibrator provided in the vehicle to obtain control data of the active mount in a frequency band to be controlled to suppress vehicle body vibration, thereby forming a data map, the data map is input to the active mount control apparatus which suppresses external force from the vibration generating source by controlling motion of the vibrator based on the control data, wherein a reference mount characteristic which is a mount characteristic of a reference active mount is previously measured, the control data of a reference vehicle having the reference active mount is obtained and this is determined as a reference data map, a mass-produced mount characteristic which is a mount characteristic of at least one of mass-produced active mounts of a predetermined production unit is measured, the reference mount characteristic and the mass-produced mount characteristic are compared with each other to form a correction data map for correcting deviation of control data corresponding to the mass-produced mount from the reference data map, and the reference data map and the correction data map are input to the active mount control apparatus provided in a mass-produced vehicle having the mass-produced active mount.
In the present invention, the pulse signal or the like of periodicity is applied from a vibration generating source of a vehicle to a reference vehicle having a reference active mount to obtain control characteristic of the active mount, thereby forming the reference data map. The mount characteristic of the reference active mount is obtained and defined as the reference mount characteristic. The mount characteristic of at least one of the active mounts of the predetermined production unit mounted to the mass-produced vehicles is obtained and defined as the mass-produced mount characteristic. The mass-produced mount characteristic and the reference mount characteristic are compared with each other, and the correction data map for correcting deviation of the control data which corresponds to the mass-produced active mount from the above reference data map is obtained from the difference. The reference data map and the correction data map are input to the active mount control apparatus provided in the mass-produced vehicle having the mass-produced active mount, and based on both the data maps, the vibration of the vehicle body is controlled by the active mount control apparatus.
As a result, according to the invention, the deviation of the control data with respect to the reference active mount of the mass-produced active mount which can not control vibration appropriately only with the reference data map is corrected with data of the correction data map adjusted in accordance with the active mount, thereby appropriately and actively control the variation of the vibration of the vehicle. Further, according to the invention, the mount characteristic of the mass-produced active mount is measured, and is compared with the mount characteristic of the reference active mount, thereby obtaining the correction data map. Therefore, the correction data map can be formed inexpensively.
Further, in the control data setting method of the active mount control apparatus, the reference data map can be previously input to the active mount control apparatus, and the correction data map corresponding to the mass-produced active mount mounted in a mass-produced vehicle is input. If the reference data map of the reference active mount is previously input into the active mount control apparatus in this manner, it is only necessary to input the correction data map which was slightly adjusted in accordance with the mass-produced active mount mounted in the vehicle. Therefore, the vibration can appropriately and easily be controlled in accordance with the mass-produced active mount.
Further, the reference data map and/or the correction data map can be input to the active mount control apparatus through a communication line. If at least one of the reference data map and the correction data map can be input to the active mount control apparatus through a communication line, data can swiftly be transferred even if the data map forming place and the data utilizing place are separated from each other, which is convenient.
Further, a storage medium storing the reference data map and/or a storage medium storing the correction data map can be formed, and the storage medium can be added to the active mount control apparatus. If at least one of the reference data map and the correction data map is stored in the storage medium in this manner, it is only necessary to add the storage medium to the active mount control apparatus. Therefore, data can be handled extremely conveniently including storage when the forming place of the reference data map or the correction data map and the data utilizing place are away from each other.
Either one of the reference data map and the correction data map can be input to the active mount control apparatus through a communication line, and the other one of them can be added to input to the active mount control apparatus by adding a storage medium which stores the other data map. If the data map is input to the active mount control apparatus through the communication line and the storage medium, merits of both of them can be obtained, data can swiftly be transferred and data can be handled extremely conveniently including storage when the forming place of the reference data map or the correction data map and the data utilizing place are away from each other.
In the control data setting method of an active mount control apparatus, the reference data map and the correction data map corresponding to a mass-produced active mount mounted to a mass-produced vehicle can be integrally input to the active mount control apparatus. Since the reference data map and the correction data map are formed at near places in many cases, it is possible to easily form both the data maps integrally, and integrally formed data map can be input to the active mount control apparatus at one time. Therefore, it is possible to reduce the labor of inputting the data map.
Further, the reference data map and the correction data map can be input to the active mount control apparatus through a communication line. With this feature, the reference data map and the correction data map can be input to the active mount control apparatus through the communication line at one time, which is convenient when the forming place of the reference data map and the correction data map and the data utilizing place are away from each other.
Further, a storage medium which stores the reference data map and the correction data map may be added to the active mount control apparatus. If the reference data map formed for the reference active mount and the correction data map formed in accordance with the mass-produced active mount are stored in the storage medium, it is only necessary to add the storage medium to the active mount control apparatus to be mounted in a vehicle. Therefore, data can swiftly be transferred and data can be handled extremely conveniently including storage when the forming place of the reference data map and the correction data map and the data utilizing place are away from each other.
The present invention is characterized in the data storage medium which stores the reference data map and/or correction data map. That is, a data storage medium which stored at least one of the reference data map and the correction data map is excellent in storage performance of data, it is convenient to utilize the data, and the data itself is easily handled commercially.